Unknown
The Unknown is an area outside of the Known World, it includes the rest of the world. Background Little is known of the rest of the world, beyond the occasional tales of wanderers from unknown parts, the ravings of shipwrecked sailors, and the wild tales gasped out by those who staggered out of the mountains or deserts or the darkest of caves. There are tales of a place where the oceans are red and the sands are blue. Some claim to have seen islands that do not float in the waves, but hover above them; enchanted islands, perhaps the homes of great wizards. Kingdoms beneath the sea, jungles containing beasts the size of mountains and cities containing people the size of peas, are rumored to exist as well. If they don't exist at the moment, they will on some tomorrow. The region southwest of Tamir, part of the Great Sea Ocean (the Great Sea itself was sea of Tamir) was originally the main region to be referred to as the Unknown.. Fantastic rumors of greater monsters and wonders abound from the people of Tamir. Some of their rumors are bound to be true. The Unknown was originally marked on maps as southwest of Tanalore in the the middle of the ocean, but this region later became part of the Great Sea Ocean. In late maps, other Unknown regions were shown to exist. In the next known map, the Unknown was marked to be south of the Great Sea on the edge of the map (with an additional Unknown marked on the edges of the map to the northeast). In the last known map of the world of Daventry, the Unknowns are marked on all four edges of the map with the exception of the north east edge of the map near the Green Isle being marked as the Edge of the World. The southern Unknown (and the one generally associated with the areas west and south of Tamir) lies on the southern edge of the known world to the south of the Great Sea Ocean. In later maps the western Unknown became part of unknown regions near Tamir. The southern edge of the Unknown also extends south of the Southern Sea, and Neptune's Kingdom and the Enchanted Island. The eastern Unknown lies on the eastern edge of the known world south of the Edge of the World and east of Kolyma. The northern Unknown lies above northern edge of the known world towards the Arctic, above the Northern Sea, Western Sea, Tanalore, and the Dangerous Currents and Green Isles. Harlin's castle in the the North once existed beyond the norhern edges of the continent of Daventry near or within the northern Unknown. It does not appear directly on the maps from that era Harlin moved the continent to its location, suggesting it exists just off the map. Behind the scenes Certain rumors such as the red seas and blue islands appear to be references to the Enchanted Islands, and likely includes the Crimson Sea, and possibly the Islands of Despond. The Enchanted Islands also appear on the southern edges of the Great Sea Ocea, or the Southern Sea depending on the maps, but its location is considered Unknown, and its placement on the maps are just a guess by Derek Karlavaegen based on rumors he has heard. The jungle filled with giant beasts may be the location Graham visited to return the golden lion and is one of the few jungles mentioned in the world. The island that appears to float is a partial reference to Mordack's Island, and is linked as such in An Encyclopedia of Daventry. Techncially while being relatively close to the edge of the continent of Daventry, its location is generally considered to be unknown as well, at least by most accounts. Derek has switched its location with that of Harpy Island in a couple of maps. The city containing people the size of peas appears to be a reference to Lilliput and Blefuscu. Kingdoms beneath the sea is a reference to [Kingdom, or perhaps others. Some of these rumors may also refer to unknown regions on the known continents themselves. Category:Places (TKQC) Category:Geography